Survivors
by sescudos
Summary: "Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim... mas você é ainda mais importante pra sobrevivência de todo mundo." missing moment Bellarke


missing moment entre Clarke e Bellamy... em algum momento entre a morte do Finn e os 10 primeiros minutos do 2x09.  
ATENÇÃO: eu não terminei de ver todas as temps, acabei de começar, inclusive estou nesses primeiros 10 minutos do 2x09 mas não vou conseguir continuar se não escrever algo, risos, então relevem qualquer coisa que não bata com a história original. beijo e aproveitem

* * *

Eu o matei. Seu sangue está nas minhas mãos e ainda consigo ouvir sua voz dizendo "princesa" uma última vez. Ele seria torturado, suas mãos arrancadas, queimado vivo. Estávamos ali, cercados por terras-firme, Finn amarrado e eu desarmada, a não ser pela faca escondida em meu pulso que não faria grande estrago. A gente não conseguiria fugir mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de desamarrá-lo sem matar nós dois e todas as pessoas no acampamento da Arca. Ele morreria de qualquer forma mas não suportaria saber que morreria com dor. Até seu último momento foi comigo... Raven não vai me perdoar.

E eu? Vou me perdoar?

Eu saio do território dos terras-firme e vou em direção ao meu acampamento. Não me sinto em casa desde... Desde que fechei aquela porta, imaginando que teria matado Bellamy e Finn. Um eu realmente matei e o outro vem em minha direção.

Paramos frente a frente, perto de sua barraca. Eu não tenho forças para falar e percebo que ele também não e me envolve num abraço. Não é desesperado como aquele que lhe dei quando nos reencontramos. É confortador... ou tenta ser, pelo menos.

"Você sabe que fez a coisa certa, Clarke. Ele teria sofrido demais... E se tivesse matado a Comandante, jamais chegaremos aos nossos que estão no Monte Weather."

Escuto sua voz ao longe. Me concentro em seu braço segurando minha cintura, a outra mão em meus cabelos, sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido e nossas cabeças encostadas. Octavia está muito preocupada com Lincoln, Raven me odeia agora, minha mãe está com problemas maiores do que eu, Jasper e Monty presos e nem sei se estão vivos... Só tenho Bellamy nesse exato momento.

"Nós temos que nos preparar para ir até lá, aliás," eu digo me desvencilhando do abraço com pesar, admito, "a morte dele tem que valer."

Ele me puxa novamente. "E vai valer... mas duvido que sairemos antes do amanhecer e de uma refeição decente. Não se esqueça que os terras-firme também estão em guerra."

Bellamy me leva até sua barraca. Em sua primeira barraca sempre teria uma garota dormindo na cama ou alguma roupa dela pelo chão; esta é organizada e não há indícios femininos. Fico me perguntando se sou a primeira que deita ali quando estou quase pegando no sono.

"Bell..." Chamo sua atenção porque ele já estava saindo da barraca. "Você não está cansado?"

Ele olha pra mim e vejo-o lutando bravamente contra as lágrimas. Apenas balança a cabeça, confirmando. Então eu movo meu corpo em direção a barraca, dando-lhe espaço para deitar comigo.

Ele se deita e percebo que nossos esforços para não chorar são inúteis. Ambos encaramos o teto quando ele segura minha mão. "Você tem que aguentar firme, Clarke... e eu sinto tanto por termos que te cobrar."

Nós chegamos longe. Finn não poderá ir além do que foi, mas foi mais que Wells. E tantos outros que morreram logo nos nossos primeiros dias, quando estávamos aqui sozinhos, sem contato com ninguém. Desarmados, crianças. Não somos mais assim. Somos sobreviventes, todos. E continuaremos assim.

Eu não consigo me manter mais acordada e me rendo ao sono. O toque quente em minha mão me ajuda a fechar os olhos sem ver Finn sangrando e indo embora.

Eu acordo algumas horas depois, escutando a movimentação do lado de fora. Mantenho meus olhos fechados tentando remover as imagens do meu pesadelo da mente. Era tudo que poderia ter acontecido com Finn se eu não tivesse o matado mas eu que liderava a tortura. A angústia chega ao seu limite e finalmente abro os olhos.

Estava em um refúgio e sabia disso. Me sentia protegida mesmo com uma guerra do lado de fora e Bellamy... dormia abraçado em mim, com a cabeça descansando em meu peito. Nos enroscamos em algum momento da noite e não sabia como acordá-lo agora.

"Oi, baby, bom dia." Sua voz ainda está cheia de sono e seus olhos fechados. Acho o apelido muito esquisito. "Eu preciso sair da cama mas antes a gente podia fazer mais alguma coisa, né?"

"Bellamy!"

Ele abre os olhos assustado e nos analisa por um momento antes de se afastar. "Clarke! Meu Deus. Desculpa, eu achei que era... nada. Desculpa mesmo."

Ele achou que eu era uma das que deitavam em sua cama noite sim, noite não. "É melhor a gente ir lá pra fora."

Entre ficar brava e me sentir agradecida por ter conseguido dormir decentemente nessa noite, fico com a segunda opção. Tem muita coisa ruim passando por mim e não acrescentaria mais uma.

Nem ele nem eu nos movemos. Continuamos deitados, virados um pro outro. "Obrigada."

Ele sorri e olha pra mim... É o mesmo olhar de segundos antes de fechar aquela porta, é o olhar do nosso reencontro, é como ele me olhou quando me abraçou noite passada e fico assustada porque Finn me olhava assim.

Temos mesmo que ir," ele sussurra. E então acontece.

Levanto meu corpo pra sair da cama e ele segura meu braço. Estamos olho a olho novamente e percebo sua aproximação. Sua boca pressiona a minha. Não sei se é um beijo mas está tão bom... Seguro seu rosto e agora sim posso chamar de beijo. De repente, Finn está na minha mente.

"Não, não. Bell... para. Isso não pode acontecer."

Ele não parecia ter coragem de me olhar nos olhos. "Desculpa."

Saio da cama e lhe ofereço a mão. Ele aceita e estamos os dois em pé, num abraço novamente. "Você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim... mas você é ainda mais importante pra sobrevivência de todo mundo."  
E assim que termino de falar, me solto de seus braços e saio da barraca.

Horas depois eu me prometo que não ficaria abalada por ele ir para Monte Weather mas vê-lo ir embora com Lincoln, sem certeza do que aconteceria lá, me deixa assustada.

Só que pela primeira vez desde que minha mãe me falou que viríamos pra Terra eu não quero fugir desse medo.


End file.
